Shenanigans
by The-3-Sueslayers
Summary: Long before either had ever heard of the Kharlan war, a young lordling with bigoted parents and a half-elf slave meet. Rated T just in case. Sueslayer2 NOT A PAIRING
1. 1: The Meeting

And, a new story, because I am totally writersblocked on the others. XD I have more stories than I can finish.

Shenanigan #1: the meeting

* * *

Yuan was a half elf. He knew that. His mother had been human, his father had been an elf. Had been, since they were both dead now. He knew he aged slowly, and though he was fourteen years old, he was the size of a ten year old.

However, his mind still had some trouble figuring out why this made him property to be bought and sold by humans. These humans, a man and a woman, seemed kind enough, they had given him clean clothes and something to eat, but there was still something incredibly condescending in the way they talked to him, as if he was some sort of animal. And they kept asking him if he understood. He understood what they said, he wasn't stupid. It was why that he didn't get.

Now he followed them into a room. In it was a boy of about ten, fairly tall for his age, a short sword belted at his waist. The boy had a bush of untidy red hair. The boy was standing in a room decorated with bright ribbons. A younger girl stood next to him, holding a beribboned box. The boy had his hands over his eyes.

"Happy birthday!" the older woman sang out.

The boy removed his hands, uncovering an eager expression. He looked at Yuan. He looked around the room. He looked back at Yuan. He turned to the woman, plainly his mother, with a confused expression on his face. "Who is this?" he asked. "Did you adopt him? Is he my brother now?"

"No," said the older man, probably the boy's father. "This is a half elf."

A horrified look passed over the little boy's face. "You mean... you mean..." he didn't seem to be able to finish the sentence. He looked at the ground. His sister walked to him and hugged him.

"You okay?" she asked him softly.

"No," he whispered. His voice became lower, very mature, and full of sadness. "I'm not."

"We have to go," said the boy's mother. "Work never stops." The two left the room.

The boy, so cheerful before, gave a low, bitter laugh. "'work'. Right. Father's going hunting, and Mother's visiting her lady friends." He looked at his sister.

"What are we gonna do?" asked the little girl.

"Well," said the boy, "learning his name might be a good start." He turned to Yuan. "I'm Kratos Aurion. My sister is Mae. What's your name?"

"Yuan," Yuan muttered, voice low with anger and sadness.

"I'm sorry, Yuan," said Kratos. "My parents are... patronizing to anybody they think they're better than. Which is pretty much everybody."

"Where's your home?" Mae asked.

"I'm an orphan," Yuan said. "My home was burned down, and my family's dead."

"That's awful!" Mae said.

"Can you find a friend, or anyone to stay with?" Kratos asked.

"No," said Yuan. "My friends were all taken with me, and my family's all dead. And I don't know where I am."

"You can stay here," said Mae.

"Don't I have to?" Yuan asked, bitter again. "I'm a slave, aren't I?"

"No," said Kratos. "You're not. My mother and Father may think you are, but you're not. At all. They're wrong. Nobody can be somebody else's slave, 'cause we can't own you. You're a person too. So if you wanna run away now, you can."

"I bet you're hungry, though," Mae, who Yuan now realized was probably about seven, said. "C'mon, we'll get you some food." She took Yuan's hand and pulled him gently out of the room. Kratos followed behind.

"'Randa!" called Mae as they entered a spacious kitchen.

A half elf woman came in from another room. She looked over the three children. "Why, hello," she said to Yuan. "What's your name?"

"Yuan," said Yuan. He turned to Kratos. "Who's this?"

"Miranda," said Kratos. "She's a cook."

"Me an Kratos pay her 'cause momma won't," said Mae.

"May we have something to eat, please?" Kratos asked politely.

Miranda smiled. "Absolutely, dear. I take it you want a snack for your friend?"

Kratos nodded. "Yes, please," he said.

"Make free of the cupboards. I'd like to talk to your friend."

"Thanks, Miranda," Kratos said. He hugged her.

Kratos and Mae ran into the room that the woman had come out of. Yuan could hear the opening and shutting of cupboard doors and their exclamations.

"They pay you?" Yuan said.

Miranda smiled. "Seashells and ribbons." she pulled a long ribbon from under her dress. It had a bunch of shells strung on it. "They used to give me their birthday money, the dears, until their mother found out. She thought I'd been stealing it."

"So you're a..."

"I'm a slave, yes. Mae and Kratos tried to get me to run away, but I'd do better caring for them than running for my own hide. These children are little angels. I think they came straight from heaven, not from the lady and man of the house. Rich people, think they can buy everything their children need."

Yuan looked down. "I'm a slave, too, apparently. Kratos and Mae's parents bought me today."

"His birthday..." Miranda said. At that moment, Kratos and Mae came out of the other room. Kratos was staggering under the weight of a huge basket full to the brim, and Mae was skipping.

"Let's have a picnic!" Mae said. "For Kratos' birthday!"

"Mae, Mae, that's too much food," Miranda laughed. "Give that here." She got up, took the basket from Kratos, and unpacked it. She put about a quarter of the food back in. "Now that's a proper picnic," she said.

"We need a blanket!" Mae carolled.

"Alright," said Miranda. "I'll just-"

"Let me get it!" Kratos interrupted. He raced away. A moment later, he came back with a worn, red blanket. "Here," he said, folding it up and putting it over the basket. Mae cheered. Kratos picked up the basket.

Mae skipped around the room. "Let's go! Let's go!" she paused. "...where are we going?"

"To the river?" Kratos suggested.

"Best place to have a picnic," said Miranda. "Have fun, you three, and don't fall in the river."

"But aren't you coming?" Mae asked.

"Yeah!" said Kratos. He looked up at Miranda. "Please?" he asked.

"Alright," the woman laughed. She reached out her hands, but Kratos made no move to hand over the basket. "I can carry it," he said.

Mae took Miranda's hand and looked up, adoring, into her face. "Let's go!" she sang, pulling the older woman along.

"Coming?" asked Kratos.

"Oh," said Yuan. "Sure." he followed the younger boy.

They walked through the bright edge of the city. Soon, they were in a field, and Yuan saw a river rolling along. Kratos and Mae insisted on setting up the blanket, then Miranda helped them put out four plates, cups, and all the food. The three sat down on the blanket.

Miranda, looking up, patted the place between herself and Kratos. "Come, sit down, Yuan," she said. "There's plenty to eat." Yuan obeyed, sitting down. Mae took his plate and filled it with food before he could protest.

"C'mon," she said. "It's good!" she ate a cookie off her own plate. "Try them! Miranda makes the best cookies!"

Yuan picked up a cookie from his plate. He bit off a piece, and a sweet taste filled his mouth. His stomach growled. He ate the rest quickly. Mae, Miranda, and even Kratos seemed glad he was eating.

Mae ate quickly, and soon, she was running around the field. Wildflowers of every colour grew in it. She picked them, and came back with a bunch. Then she grabbed her cup, filled it with water from the river, and put the flowers in it.

Miranda got up, and walked with her. Mae laughed with delight as Miranda showed her how to make a chain out of the flowers. Miranda made a chain entirely of white flowers, and make a crown for Mae out of it, placing it on the little girl's golden hair.

Kratos sat silently on the blanket, gazing fondly at his sister.

A strident voice rang out. "Well, look who it is."

Kratos looked over. A small groan. "Oh no. It's _him_. Again."

He was fairly tall, with brown hair. He seemed to be right on the line between teenager and adult, and he swaggered with a step that suggested either that he was confident and mean, or that he was drunk. Yuan decided it was probably a little of both.

He pointed at Yuan. "You're a half elf."

"I knew that." Yuan said.

"None of your cheek. Shouldn't you be somewhere else?" the man accused. "Half elves 'aint allowed on the river lot. And," here his chest visibly puffed out, "I have the right to punish those who break the law." he clenched his fists.

"Don't you touch my friend!" Kratos said angrily. The child leapt to his feet and pulled out his short sword. Mae ran to Kratos' side, pulling out a wooden staff. The two stood, their faces dead serious.

The man laughed. "Like a pair of kids is gonna stop me." He made to swing a fist, but a ball of fire shot just barely over his head. He froze.

All four people looked back to see Miranda striding forward. Her hands still glowed, and her eyes blazed. "If you touch one hair on these children's heads, you will be sorry."

"Have to get a slave woman and little kids to fight your battles," the man sneered at Yuan. "Useless half elf."

Yuan looked down, fighting the flush rising in his cheeks.

"Go away," said Mae, slowly and clearly. She turned away, to Yuan. "Let's go home," she said. She reached out and took her brother's hand. He sheathed his sword. She took Yuan's hand, and pulled him and her brother away. Miranda followed.

When they arrived back at their house, Mae and Kratos were tense with anger.

"I do believe I hate him," said Mae. She turned to Yuan. "I'm sorry for what he did," she said.

"Me too," said Kratos. "That man is probably the meanest person here."

"He," said Miranda, "needs a good kick in the pants." Mae giggled at that. Miranda added, "And don't let me hear you repeating that."

"We won't," Mae and Kratos said simultaneously.


	2. The Library

And another update! :D

* * *

"Want to see the library?" Kratos asked Yuan.

"Sure," said Yuan. He generally didn't read very much, but Kratos seemed eager to show him. Kratos walked down the hallway. He opened a door with a sign on it.

The Aurion library was huge. It had a tall shelves filled to the brim with books. A thousand colours, a thousand titles.

Kratos walked to a shelf. It was a whole lot taller than him. "That one," he said, pointing to a green-bound book at the very top of the shelf, "my parents have forbidden me to read. It's a book called 'in between'. It's a fantasy novel... written by somebody who was once a half-elf slave. I got it for my birthday from Mae, but mother and father took it away. Apparently it talks about elven nature-worship."

Yuan studied the book. The binding was emerald green. 'In Between' was written on the front.

"Can you help me?" Kratos asked.

"Do what?" Yuan asked.

"Get it down."

"Sure," Yuan said.

Mae walked into the room. "Trying to get at 'In Between' again?" she asked.

"Yep," said Kratos.

"Can I help?" Mae asked.

"Sure," said Kratos.

The three children stood at the base of the shelf and stared up at the book.

"Well," said Mae, "We could stand on a chair."

"Tried that," said Kratos. "I don't even come close."

"What if I stood on your shoulders..." Mae began.

"We tried that, too. Remember?" Kratos interrupted.

"... on a chair?" Mae finished.

"Haven't tried that yet," Kratos said. "Maybe that will work."

In a second, the siblings had made a precarious tower. Mae reached as high as she could. "Nope," she said. "Still too short. This thing is huge."

"What if you both stood on my shoulders on the chair?" Yuan asked.

Mae jumped down, then Kratos. They looked at him, then at the shelf. "That might just work," said Kratos. "Would you do it?"

"I'll do it," said Yuan. He stood on the wooden chair. Kratos climbed up and onto the slightly taller Yuan's shoulders. Then Mae climbed up and sat on Kratos' shoulders. She rose to her knees, reached as high as she could.

"Almost got it!" she said. "just a little further!" Yuan stood as tall as he could, and on his shoulders he felt Kratos do the same. "Got i-"

"What's all this?" came a woman's voice. Mae shrieked and toppled. Kratos grabbed at his sister, causing the whole tower to go down. The three children sprawled on the library floor, groaning.

Mrs. Aurion stood in the doorway. "What are you doing?"

"Oh," said Mae in a supremely innocent voice. "I was just looking for that sewing book you keep on the top shelf, and I asked Kratos and Yuan for help," she said. "But you surprised us, and we fell over."

Mrs. Aurion sighed. "This monkey business is not at all ladylike, Mae. Just tell your father, or I, and we'd get the ladder for you. And put a skirt on, what have I told you about wearing Kratos' old pants?" Mrs. Aurion pulled a key from around her neck and unlocked the ladder from its space on the wall. She rolled it along the shelves, and put it next to one of the shelves. She climbed up lightly, and pulled a red book off the shelf. She climbed back down, and handed the book to Mae. "What are you going to make?" she asked the little girl.

"Um... a shawl," Mae said quickly.

"I can't wait to see it," Mrs. Aurion said, leaving the room.

"Oh, now I'll have to make one!" Mae said. Then she smiled, and produced 'In Between' from under her shirt. "Got it."

"Finally," Kratos grinned. "Who's gonna read it first?"

"Me!" Mae shouts.

"But I wanted to," said Kratos. He turned to Yuan. "Do you want to?"

"It sounds interesting," said Yuan.

"Hey," said Kratos, "Why don't we read it together? We can take turns reading it out loud."

"Sounds good," said Mae, "... but you're going first!"


End file.
